nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
The War for Dimension X
'"The War for Dimension X" '''is the eighth episode of the fourth season of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the 86th episode overall of the series. Synopsis The Ninja Turtles must gain the trust of the Utrom Council in order to find the next piece of the black hole generator! Character Major Characters * Leonardo (Seth Green) * Zayton Honeycutt (David Tennant) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Donatello (Rob Paulsen) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Utroms ** Utrom Council *** Bishop (Nolan North) *** Miss Campbell/Queen (Cassandra Peterson) *** Pawn (Nolan North) *** Irma/Rook (Kate Micucci) * Y’Gythgba/Mona Lisa (Zelda Williams) * G'Throkka/Sal Commander (Keith David) * Kraang (Nolan North) ** Kraang Subprime (Gilbert Gottfried) Minor Characters * Kraang Prime (flashback) * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Dracodroid * Kraathatrogon * Scatterpillars * Squibbles Plot Somewhere in Dimension X, the Salamandrians that the Turtles befriended, Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka, also known as Mona Lisa and Sal Commander, are speaking with Kraang Subprime in regards to an alliance against the Triceratons. Kraang Subprime rejects the idea of fighting the Triceratons, stating that his race mutate other planets to hide from the Triceratons. When the Turtles are mentioned Kraang Subprime surrounds the Salamandrians with Bio-troids, Kraang Scout Ships, and Kraangdroids, declaring them enemies to the Kraang if they are allied with the Turtles. Elsewhere, the Ulixes rests in space as the stealth ship detaches and carries the Turtles and the Fugitoid to where they plan on opening a portal to Dimension X and seek the aid of the Utroms. Though April and Casey are upset over not coming as well, once the stealth ship reaches Dimension X, Mikey immediately changes into his Dimension X survival gear, and leads the Turtles and the Fugitoid to where they soon find the Utrom headquarters, cleverly hidden behind a cloaking dome. Upon being surrounded by Kraangdroids loyal to the Utroms and Bishop, the Fugitoid is able to show Bishop that he is the Utroms' old friend, Prof. Honeycutt, with their secret handshake, and Bishop takes them inside to meet the rest of the Utrom Council, consisting of Pawn, a French-speaking Utrom Kraangdroid, Rook, the human disguise of Irma that Kraang Subprime had been disguised as, and the Utrom Queen, who takes the appearance of Miss Campbell. The Utrom Council acknowledge the deeds of the Turtles. Raph speaks up, asking why the Utroms never helped them. Rook refutes that not all Earthlings can be trusted because they're irrational. The Council then reveal that some time ago, the Utroms were plentiful and had their own individual personalities, and Kraang Prime had been an Utrom scientist, but upon delving into research regarding the mutagen from the Kraathatrogon that mutated it into Kraang Prime, it used its powerful psychic abilities to turn many Utrom into loyal, obedient Kraang, causing a splinter between the Utrom who resisted Kraang Prime's power, and those who now served Kraang Prime. While Kraang Prime has hundreds of Kraang, the Utrom have very few in comparison of numbers. It is then that the Turtles bring up the Heart of Darkness, how they are from the future, and how the Triceratons reassemble the doomsday weapon to use on Earth. Though Rook insists that the Utrom hid the pieces in the safest parts of the galaxy, Leo refutes that the first piece corrupted the Aeons, to the Council's shock. Honeycutt states that he has a plan to permanently destroy the Heart of Darkness. Though the Utrom Council is hesitant to assist, Mikey is able to convince the Utrom Queen to provide them the info on the whereabouts of the other two pieces by pleading nicely. Before she can, Kraang Subprime and several Kraangdroids and Bio-troids arrive through portals, and attack the gathered heroes. In the struggle, Rook is furious at how Kraang Subprime is using the Irma body for his own when she designed it for good, and the Utrom Queen's Miss Campbell body is electrocuted, forcing her to abandon it before she is captured by Kraang Subprime. Having the Utrom Queen as his captive, Kraang Subprime retreats back to his own headquarters, where he tries to get the information on the Heart of Darkness from her, but the Utrom Queen refuses to disclose the information on the doomsday weapon to him. Unknown to him at first, Mikey and Raph tailed him, and are able to free Mona and Sal Commander from their prison cell, though the Salamandrians are hesitant to help rescue the Utrom Queen since they believe all Kraang are evil after being captured by Kraang Subprime earlier. Raph insists that they're aiding the Utrom for the right reasons. Mona tells Sal Commander that she trusts Raph on this. Back at the Utrom Council's headquarters, Bishop announces that with the Utrom Queen's capture, the Utroms are going to war with the Kraang, and summons the Utromdroids. Bishop says he'll consider providing the location of the remaining pieces of the black hole generator in exchange for Honeycutt and the Turtles' aid. At Kraang Subprime's headquarters, Mikey, Raph, Mona, and Sal Commander are able to rescue the Utrom Queen, but have to deal with Kraang Subprime summoning a Dracodroid to stop them. Luckily, Bishop and the other Utroms arrive, and a battle ensues. Bishop confronts Kraang Subprime, referring to him under his old Utrom name as Knight before he allied with Kraang Prime, and is able to overpower and seemingly defeat him, despite taking some damage to his own human disguise as well. Meanwhile, the Fugitoid tries to get the information on the remaining two pieces of the Heart of Darkness from Rook, but before she can tell him, her head is destroyed, much to his chagrin. Soon, the Dracodroid is dealt a blow that sends it careening out of control, and just as Kraang Subprime reveals to have been rescued by a Kraang Scout Ship, it is taken out by the out of control Dracodroid, much to Kraang Subprime's annoyance and frustration. With the presumed loss of Kraang Subprime, the surviving Kraang are forced to withdraw as the Utroms attempt to stop them from escaping. The surviving Kraangdroids are rounded up by the Utromdroids, and Bishop discloses the location of where the other two fragments are so the Turtles can find them and destroy them once and for all. The second fragment is in the cosmic ocean of Varuna. The final fragment is on the lost world of Magdomar at the very edge of the known cosmos. Leo vows that the Heart of Darkness components will be destroyed once and for all. The Salamandrians also gain a much better respect for the Utroms as well. Before Raph can beat up Mikey because of him bringing up the romantic relationship between him and Mona, Mona grabs Raph into a romantic kiss as the others look on. Trivia * April appears reading a magazine named "Robo Health" a spoof of "Men's Health." ** The robot in the cover is the one from "Super Robot from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!" which was created by Ciro Nieli. * The main Utrom tribe members are named after a certain chess piece: Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. Only part missing is the King. ** Kraang Subprime was known as Knight before he joined the Kraang. * It's revealed that Rook was the creator of Kraang Sub-Prime's Irma suit, even Kraang Sub-prime admits that he made it better. Quotes Gallery The War for Dimension X/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes